to be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Hasta aquí nada fuera de lo normal: tenían sexo. Pero también tenían pasión, tal como Porrim había comprobado con la de veces que se acostaron / Porrim/Aranea, todo esto es una mención de smut. One-shot.


_I miss the mornings with you laying in my bed_

_I miss the memories replaying in my head_

_I miss the thought of a forever you and me_

_But all you're missing is my body_

_._

_Echo de menos las mañanas contigo acostada en mi cama_

_Echo de menos las memorias repitiéndose en mi cabeza_

_Echo de menos el pensamiento de un por siempre tú y yo_

_Pero todo lo que tú echas de menos es mi cuerpo_

.

No eran pocas las veces en las que Porrim se encontraba a sí misma sola y desnuda contemplando sus tatuajes. Estos se complementaban a la perfección con su cama -si no en lo físico, sí que en lo que le aportaban-, en la que estaba acostada.

La única fuente de luz de la habitación era ella misma, regocijándose tranquilamente en su retroluminiscencia. Estaba bien mirar abajo y ver el contraste del gris oscuro de la tinta con su piel vuelta casi blanca, emitiendo luz tenue -ella misma regulaba su intensidad- y permitiéndole ver lo necesario: su cuerpo y su cama.

Si estos dos estaban tan interrelacionados en su cabeza era por motivos simples. Los dos habían servido la misma causa: el facilitarle el sexo y el hacerla sentir bien. No era tabú para ella el hecho de que disfrutaba de los placeres de la carne con libertad, ya que, ¿para qué? Los tabúes solo ofuscaban la realidad.

Ella era realista, y objetivamente se podía decir que por tal cama habían pasado diversas candidatas a entrar en su corazón, pero que pocas que pocas de ellas lo habían logrado. Durante un tiempo había creído que era aromántica, y sexualmente lesbiana. Mirando la lógica tenía que ser así: muchas mujeres a quienes estaba atraída habían dormido con ella y lo había disfrutado, e incluso a unas pocas las había llegado a conocer y todo. Como mucho, finalmente, quedaron como amigas; ya que Porrim... No se enamoraba.

Habían algunas que habían quedado perdidas por ella. Las encandilaba con ese estilo que llevaba constantemente, enloquecía con su savoir faire... No aguantaban sin dejar caer su corazón en las manos de Porrim. De la manera más leve posible ella, no sin remordimientos, se los rompía. No se podía enamorar, y así ella no quería una relación. Le sabía mal, cierto, pero en fin. Tenía unos valores a los que aferrarse, y un hambre por otras chicas al que atender.

Se pasó dos dedos por una de las rallas tatuadas en su otro antebrazo, sus uñas negras rasgando la piel.

Hubo una chica que lo cambió todo.

Al repetírsele la frase en la cabeza Porrim dejó ir un suspiro.

Ciertamente aquel medio perigeo fue el mejor de su vida - y, ejem, de su muerte. Cada uno de los días de su vida de antes había estado regido por una constante sensación de apatía, de desasosiego. Tenía otras emociones, era cierto, a veces. Al que le intentaran hacerla tragarse el establishment se sentía llena de odio. Al crearse su ropa se sentía chic. Al luchar por las mujeres se sentía fuerte. Al acostarse con ellas, deseada. Todo aquello también había sido parte de su totalidad viviente. Pero al mirar atrás a esos años la emoción que imperaba sin miedo sobre las demás era la de la desgana por la vida. Nada le hacía ilusión.

Una vez entraron al juego todo empezó a cambiar... Moderadamente. Conoció físicamente a toda aquella gente con la que había estado hablando por internet, y esto trajo la creación de fuertes vínculos. No todo el mundo le caía tan bien (como ya sabía de antes), pero había ciertas personas con las que sí que tenía afinidad. Ejemplos claros de esta eran, por decir a alguien, Aranea.

Aunque lo que tuvo con Aranea se salía de una amistad formada en el juego y poco más; tal como tuvo con Kankri. No, Aranea fue... Un caso aparte, como mínimo. Tal como solía pasar en sus relaciones con chicas todo terminó en la cama. Hasta aquí nada fuera de lo normal: tenían sexo.

Pero también tenían pasión, tal como Porrim había comprobado con la de veces que se acostaron. Nunca eran más de dos o tres con otras chicas, pero con ella... Ella fue un elemento que le cambió las cosas, que entró en su vida para no salir de ella. El aburrimiento recurrente de los tiempos anteriores quedaba apartado con ella, para ser reemplazado por una clase de felicidad constante.

A Porrim le costó un tiempo aceptar que era amor. Era una sensación que creía inconfundible: jamás había sentido tal infatuación con nadie, y si lo que decían las lenguas de que en el amor tan solo quieres que la otra persona sea feliz era real, entonces no cabía duda.

Porrim estaba enamorada. Era una sensación tan fantástica como insólita para ella; el sentir la atracción sexual hacia ella multiplicada por diez y el mirarla y que se le revolvieran los interiores, calentándosele el pecho. Una brisa rosa la invadía por dentro, azucarada y afable, que le pedía a gritos que se acercara a Aranea, la cogiera fuerte en un abrazo y la besara como si no hubiera un mañana.

Practicaron muchos besos de este tipo, de agarrarse fuertemente la una a la otra y no dejar ir. Mucho sexo, también. A Porrim se le abrió una nueva dimensión con ella: no era tan solo sexo, sino también hacer el amor, actividad en la cual ella era prácticamente virgen.

Recuperar, de una forma u otra, la virginidad por Aranea fue una de las celebraciones más dulces que tuvo con ella. Por ese punto ya era una experta en sexo; sabiéndose todas las claves para hacer sentirse muy, muy bien. Pero fue como si con Aranea lo hubiera olvidado todo, una vez entraron a la cama. Sentía los mismos nervios que la primera vez.

Pero todo se sintió genial, a diferencia de su primera vez; influenciada por la inexperiencia. Era el hecho de amar a Aranea y ser amada, presumiblemente, por ella que lo cambiaba todo. Las percepciones eran completamente diferentes de las usuales, y se sentía tan feliz. Tan afortunada.

Con Aranea todo era rosa. Era un éxtasis contínuo, y su presencia, el dulce recordatorio de que su vida había cesado de ser aburrida. Concurrida con sentimientos como lo estaba ahora, y recíprocos estos, no podía tener más fe en que su vida iba a seguir siendo así de feliz.

Todo, contra sus más firmes creencias, se volvió del mas horrendo, aterrador azul oscuro muerto. Tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta. Ella no era la clase de persona de no enterarse de las situaciones, pero ofuscada su visión por la neblina del amor, su percepción de las cosas estaba cambiada. Más esperanzada. Y eso, claro, terminó fatal.

Le vinieron a la cabeza las letras de una canción de la Marina Diamandis troll: _"Love will never be forever, feelings are just like the weather."_

Oh, si era ella ahora parte del Lonely Hearts Club.

Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó firmemente que Aranea había tan solo jugado con ella y sus sentimientos. Porque un buen día Porrim se dio cuenta de que ya nada era como lo era antes, que Aranea ya no la miraba con los mismos ojos embelesados. Que no la besaba con la misma pasión.

Y de golpe, la dejó. Fue un evento en que Porrim derramó lágrimas, mirando desesperada la cara inexpresiva de Aranea. _Ya no es lo mismo. Lo siento, Porrim_, le dijo antes de posarle un último beso en la mejilla y salir por la puerta. Porrim, debastada, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Meses de desconsuelo acompañaron aquello. Al principio, Porrim no quería salir de su habitación, en un mar de lágrimas.

El tiempo terminaba, pero, por arreglarlo todo, y no mucho más tarde las dos terminaron en la misma cama.

A continuar con el ciclo vicioso que era esa codiciada relación.


End file.
